


Alone

by MoraArtemis



Category: Vampire Hunter D
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Half-Vampires, Hes just so sexy!, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Sweet D, Throw the dude a bone, Witches, and because I was dying to write a story with D, i mean come on he has to have some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraArtemis/pseuds/MoraArtemis
Summary: D finds himself with some time between contracts and also finds himself buried to his neck in dirt in a cellar. The woman who comes through the door smiled at him sweetly. In that moment he wished he wasn´t so alone in the world.





	Alone

Someone was coming, She stood straight and scanned the glade. To the west she spotted the distant figure slowly approching on horseback.  
¨Seems familure somehow.¨ She muttered to her cat Who purred back. She ran to the nearby tree, scaling it quickly. She wasn´t about to be caught on the ground with a stranger coming, time would tell if this one got to live.  
She watched the figure get slowly closer but the rider seemed to be wavering a little bit. She frowned as the rider fell from the horse and remained still. She jumped down from the tree and raced to the mans side. He was very tall and covered from head to toe in clothes.  
¨Hm, damphire huh?¨ She scanned him seeing no physical signs of injury.  
¨Too much sun.¨ She grabbed the horses reigns, and with much effort got it to lay down so she could push the man over the saddle. She led him to her dirt floored celler and quickly began to dig. After a few moments she had a fairly shallow hole and a nice pile of cool dirt.  
¨Okay lets get you covered.¨ She dragged him off of the horse and to the hole. Quickly he was covered up to his neck.  
¨No need to be so quiet parasite, I can feel you.¨ She said gathering a candle and lighting it. The mans left hand crawled out of the dirt and turned to face her.  
She cocked her head.  
¨Ill never get used to that.¨ She muttered.  
¨So what are you, to be able to sense me?¨ He asked. She smiled crossing her arms.  
¨So you can´t sense me back huh?¨ His face frowned.  
¨Who is the man you reside on? Since he can´t tell me himself.¨  
The hand frowned again.  
¨You are odd, you´re terribly calm about all this. Probably a mutant or something.¨ He muttered to himself.  
Her face fell.  
¨Never compare me to a mutant. Thank you.¨ She exited the cellar and slammed the door behind her, leaving the damphire and hand in darkness.

 

A few hours later, as the sun set she returned to find the damphire had remained still.  
¨Have you awakened sir?¨ She whispered. Unexspectedly a deep voice answered.  
¨Yes.¨  
She smiled and came to his side closing the door behind her to protect him from the light.  
¨I´m sorry it´s a little small, I didn´t have many places in the dark. My name is Rhia.¨ She smiled and stuck out a hand. He stared at it but didn´t offer his hand out in response.  
She shrugged.  
¨Suit yourself, most of the damphires I have met are the sameway. Anyway, what is your name?¨  
His eyes stared, trying to read her.  
She chuckled.  
¨Well if you don´t wish to talk, would you at least like some dinner? I know some of you guys eat food.¨ He blinked confused but sat up and dusted off.  
She peeked out the door to ensure the sun was down before throwing it open.  
¨I put your horse in the barn, I figured he could use a good rest, much like his rider.¨ She glanced back knowingly.  
The man followed her quietly to the front of a little cabin that was covered in greenery. Everything was growing, the grass, the flowers, and the trees, it reminded him of something...  
¨You´re a witch.¨  
She looked back and smiled.  
¨You can speak! I was worried only the parasite could speak. I didn´t really want to hold a conversation with him.¨ She grimaced at the end. The man stopped in his tracks and put a hand on his sword.  
She cocked her head confused.  
¨What? Did I say something wrong?¨  
¨The witches are supposed to be dead.¨ He rumbled.  
She shrugged.  
¨Depends on what you consider a witch.¨  
The parasite spoke up.  
¨Witch! They were killed out on earth weren´t they?¨  
She smiled and sat down in the grass.  
¨The ones that weren´t sneaky or useful. There is, maybe a handful of us left and not many have much power left. This planet is very different from earth but-¨ She motioned around her.  
¨I can work with it.¨ She looked fondly over the landscape.  
¨You dont have to worry about me Damphire, I am a friendly sort. I actually cater to alot of the none human folk. They have taken to calling me a midnight witch. This is a santuary, because the planet itself protects it, inside and out.¨  
She shrugged.  
¨I wouldn´t have to lift a finger. So be still and enjoy it.¨ She stood back up and motioned to the cabin in the pale moonlight.  
¨Now I don´t know about you, but I am starving.¨ She opened the door and entered, leaving the man alone.

¨She can´t be telling the truth can she? Witches are only in stories now right?¨ Solo asked nervously.  
¨I´m not willing to bet against her.¨ He answered Hand. He dropped his sword back in it´s sheath and walked through the door.  
His palm suddenly felt odd, which was very interesting considering it usually had a face on it.  
¨Oh sorry, I forgot to mention that this cabin is enchanted, you and your...parasite have been momentarily seperated, don´t worry he will return when you go outside. I honestly have no idea why thats a thing.¨ She placed a plate across from her on a wooden table, nothing but some candles and the fire in the chimey to light the surprisingly spacious room.  
¨I have alot of meat and plenty of vegtables, eat as much as you like.¨ She sat at the table and started to fill her plate from various platters. He waited a moment still thinking his quiet thoughts, before he removed his jacket sword and hat, placing them by the door.  
¨Seperated huh?¨ He said as he sat across from her.  
She finished chewing before she started.  
¨It was my grandmothers spell. She disliked artificial bondage I suppose. The way I understand it is that he is still there, you just can´t percieve him and he can´t perceive you. It´s as if he is still outside but without seperating you. He can´t hear what you say or what you do. Consider it a plus. I talked to him for a moment when you were resting and I could see how I would have to kill him.¨  
He laughed.  
¨Yes, He is rather bothersome. My name is D.¨ He placed a hunk or roast on his plate. She smiled through a mouth full of food.  
¨Nice to meet you D.¨

She yawned stretching in the dying fire light.  
¨I may have to take my leave to rest D.¨ Her eyes drooped and her shoulders began to sag. D turned to her and nodded.  
She stood from the table and began to gather the dishes to wash in the morning.  
D put his hand out.  
¨I will get them.¨ She paused and smiled.  
¨Thank you D. Good night.¨ She walked to the bedroom and stopped.  
¨Oh if you get tired.¨ She waved her hand to one of the walls and a door appeared. She winced slightly but smiled at him.  
¨It has a bed and everything. Good night.¨ With that she closed the door and left D to his thoughts.  
He gathered the plates and took them to the sink. He set about cleaning them as he thought.  
She seemed kind and happy, though a bit lonely.  
He knew what that felt like, But if what she said was true, then the nobles and mutants came to her for things, but what things? Perhaps the nobles came to feed? He hadn´t noticed any marks on her neck and he hadn´t sensed any vampirism in her. As for the mutants he had no idea what they would need from a witch. She obviously had power. She could very easily be a threat to him but he had a hardtime seeing her as a threat she was so friendly. After all if she had wanted to kill him she could have while he was in the sun, instead she had dragged him to the only dark place she had and buried him while he was unable to do a thing.  
She told him everything about the place quite easily, maybe if he asked her what she did for the nobles she would explain.  
He cleaned off the last plate and glanced around. He didn´t feel confortable doing anything with her belongings.  
He turned to the room she had called out of nothing. He opened the door to find a very simple room with a bed and small desk and a candle. Also a rather nice library with some old books he hadn´t seen in centuries. He almost smiled as he grabbed one and found it very solid and tanglible. He settled at the desk and started to read, losing sense of the world around him.  
After some time and many chapters later a soft knock at the door caught his attention.  
¨I´m awake.¨ He answered turning back to the book. The door squeaked open and her face peeked through. She grinned.  
¨I am glad you enjoyed the library, you seem the reading type.¨ He took note of the page he was on a placed it on the table.  
¨Are you hungry?¨ She asked holding out a brown egg in her hand.  
He nodded.  
¨Let me cook this morning. To repay you for your kindness.¨ She smiled.  
¨No need to repay me but if you wish to cook I wouldn´t refuse.¨ He nodded and stood, following her from the room.  
He started to cook as she milled around unsure of what to do with someone that was cooking for her.  
¨Do you often have company?¨ He said. She shook her head, picking at the table.  
¨Not terribly often, only a few nobles and their houses know of me. So I may only have a vistor every few years or so, sometimes one will come and stay a few weeks but mostly it´s just me and my cat and the few animals I keep.¨  
¨Sounds lonely.¨  
She shrugged.  
¨It´s a price I pay to be protected here. Though sometimes I regret it.¨ She said quietly. He brought the eggs over to the table and she gathered some bread and cheese.  
¨What do the nobles need from you?¨ He asked quickly.  
¨Sometimes company, Sometimes and escape from life, sometimes just to exist without everyone being afraid. Some need healing. There are many reasons why beings that live so long need a break from everything.¨  
¨To feed?¨  
She shook her head.  
¨No, most find that harmful to a friendship, Besides, my blood provides no substance to a vampire. I´m not human.¨ She finished as she chewed on the bread.  
The room was quiet for awhile.  
¨You say that you aren´t human, does that mean that you live longer?¨ She nodded passing more cheese to him.  
¨I have been alive for near two hundred years now. No it isn´t because of vampirism. You see this place is steeped in magic and I am constantly sucking it in and subsisting off of it. Yes I eat and drink like a human but, if all I had was food I would wither and die.¨  
That caught D off guard. He stopped and stared at her.  
¨Didn´t know too much about witches huh?¨ She smiled but it seemed a sad smile this time. He cocked his head to the side.  
¨You´re not the only one who is alone.¨ She refused to look at him, deep in the emotion she was feeling. His heart ached a bit. He knew from personal experience that loneliness eats at the soul like a disease.  
¨What do you do after breakfast?¨ He asked after a moment. She motioned outside.  
¨I usually tend my garden. I don´t get to do any grocery shopping. I could always use help.¨ She smiled kindly at him.  
He nodded holding back a smile. He wasn´t on a mission so he could spend a few days here. He actually felt pretty comfortable here which was pretty unusal. That´s when he noticed.  
¨I´m not thirsty!¨ He exclaimed.She nodded.  
¨Remember, I am not human. You wouldn´t be thristy around me. Another reason why the nobles come to me.¨ She inclined her head.  
¨Sorry I feel as though I am doing nothing but talking.¨ He stood and offered his hand.  
¨On the contrary, I enjoy learning things. It isn´t often that I get to learn something completely new.¨  
¨How old are you? If you don´t mind the asking.¨She asked suddenly.  
¨Far too old.¨  
She grabbed his coat and hat and handed them to him.  
¨A diplomatic answer. I thought only women were loath to part with their age.¨  
He chuckled as he put his clothes back on.  
¨Perhaps I think it may scare you.¨ Her eyebrow raised.  
¨Okay okay, I will leave it be.¨ She threw open the door and entered the sunlight. For the first time He noticed that she was rather beautiful. Reddish brown hair flowed down her back held by a cord into a managable ponytail. Her skin was slightly tanned but not so much as to mar her skin. Light green eyes matched the glade and all of the growing things that surrounded her.  
One thing that intriged him was the fact that she wasn´t throwing herself at him like nearly all of the women he had met. It was a refreshing and welcome change.  
¨What? What happened?¨ He was startled as his left hand squirmed. Solo had returned.  
He didn´t reply and simply followed Rhia to a vast garden. It grew just as well as the rest of the glade.  
¨Always in need of weeding.¨ Rhia said to herself as she grasped the nearest weed and tugged.

All that day they spent pulling weeds and grooming the garden. Gathering the ripe vegtables and delivering them to the cellar to keep cool. D checked on his horse and found it already taken care of. A Donkey was in the barn too, looking at him curiously. The chickens clucked happily as they were allowed to pick through the garden of pest. She milked her goats and showed him how to make cheese, though He had done it lifetimes ago. He found himself very happy doing day to day things. Simplicity. He had missed things being simple.  
¨You can´t stay forever you know.¨ Solo piped in. Though he hated it, he knew that Solo was right. There were other people that needed help but his heart was starting to get attached to this place.  
¨Are you falling for this...this witch?¨ Solo asked after a moment catching D gazing at her almost fondly.  
¨Quiet.¨ He growled. Solo went silent but knew that D´s response was proof of the question.  
The next few days continued the same way, quiet, peaceful, Blissful. D began to smile more freely and laugh. It was like the couple of days he had spent there had wiped away decades of suffering and pain. She showed him the miles that the santuary was placed over. A large creek ran a short distance away, it ran clear and slowly. She looked at him with a smile and pushed him in. He came up sputtering but smiling slyly.  
¨What? you needed a bath.¨ She giggled. He bared his teeth as he tossed his sword to the bank.  
¨Hm.¨ He said after a moment. Before she could move he grabbed her arm and dragged her in next to him. She came up laughing like a girl.  
¨So could you.¨ He said smugly. She nodded.  
¨Eh, I guess it couldn´t hurt.¨ She splashed him and swam a few feet away prompting a splash war.  
They laughed and played for a few hours as the heat of day wore down. Finally they waded onto the bank and collapsed in the grass, watching the sun cast colors across the sky as it set.  
¨You´re lucky to have such a beautiful place to call home.¨ He said after a moment.  
¨Yes, But I do get very lonely. I would like to have someone to share it with. It´s hard to have a water fight with just one person.¨ She said with a sigh.  
¨I would imagine your cat would be less than amused.¨He replied.  
She chuckled.  
¨I am sure.¨  
After a moment she leaned up and looked at D.  
¨D, I...I..¨ He held up a hand to stop her.  
¨Don´t please. I don´t want to have to say it out loud. I can´t.¨  
Her face fell, though she didn´t seem surprised.  
¨I thought so, but I had to hope.¨ She smiled sadly then tapped his chest.  
¨I saw that sword you had with you. Can you use it?¨ She asked with a witty smile. He smiled as he stood and retrieved his sword.  
¨I´ll show you some things, but you may want to back up.¨

They had dinner and bid the other goodnight. D returned to his room where the library sat refreshed again by Rhia´s magic, but his interest wasn´t for books tonight. His heart was in an uproar, He wanted to stay here with Rhia, He was happy here, more than he thought was possible. A strange thought floated through his mind unbidden.  
Was this how his father had felt with his mother? He thought it was possible. Even the thirst was a different animal compared to this. He looked out the window thoughtfully.  
The full moon shone bright aross the grass, almost as if it were still daylight. Even more beautiful than in daytime. He could see the creek and the grass wave gently in a breeze. He sighed. Damn his existance.  
Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement. He turned to look and inhaled sharply. It was Rhia, she was walking through the grass in the moonlight, Moonclad.  
Moonclad was a witches tendency to absorb magic from the moon stark naked. She stood tall and calmly, staring at the moon with a serene smile on her face. Her skin was smooth and perfect. Her shape wasn´t that of a girl but that of a woman´s, slender but muscled. Wide hips and full breast. His breath caught in his throat and his heart pumped hard against his chest. He knew he should look away but he couldn´t. She danced away reveling in the light. Finally, she faded from the window and his eyes were able to look elsewhere. He inhaled deeply trying to calm this feeling in his chest. His teeth sharpened but not from the desirefor blood but something almost as animalistic.  
He refused to look at the window again, afraid he would find her shape at the window, bathed in moonglow. He grabbed the door and threw it open, glad that the main part of the cabin was devoid of windows. He sighed again aggrivated that he was unable to to supress the growing Lust inside his core. The door to the cabin opened and both of them stopped. She turned bright red as she found D staring at her still naked body. She grabbed his jacket and grasped it to her chest.  
¨D! I-I thought that you were asleep.¨ She looked away turning more red by the minute. He stood frozen for a moment before he strode up to her and grasped the jacket. She looked at him unsure, before she let go of the edge of the jacket. He tossed it on the floor and pressed her against the wall.  
¨I´m glad I am not.¨ He pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened but quickly returneded the kiss with gusto. She couldn´t help but let a small moan escape her throat as he pulled away for a moment. They exchanged a look, a look of excitement, nervousness and a deep need.  
¨Are you sure?¨ She asked breathlessly. He smiled and shed his shirt, and pinned her arms above her head. A trail of soft kisses down her neck and across her collar bone, earned a soft sound of approval. They remained there, simply getting used to the feeling of being close and allowing the fire between them to grow and become the only thing that drove them.  
¨Do you intend to take me against the wall?¨ She asked breathlessly.  
¨Hm, there is a thought.¨ He mumbled. Before she could protest he hoisted her up, resting her sex against his own straining need. She shuddered excitedly and stared at him with half lidded eyes. If he kept teasing she wouldn´t be able to formulate a clear thought. She wound her fingers through his long hair. He dropped his lips to her breast, teasing her nipples.  
¨Oh...D.¨ She breathed. He growled in response. He thought a moment before taking her to her bedroom.  
¨I intend to take you properly.¨ He said. She shuddered as his walking rubbed his erection against her.  
He kicked open the door and lay her on the bed, crawling up to tower over her.  
She had always thought he was the most beautiful man she had seen, she just thought he would have tired of hearing it. And now here he was lusting after her.  
¨I have to ask. Is this you´re first time?¨ He asked after a moment. She smiled.  
¨Would you be surprised if I said yes?¨ He thought a moment.  
¨Since it´s you...No I wouldn´t.¨  
¨I know lust. I have lusted after you, but I never thought it could be.¨ He moved to shove off his pants, his eagerness was apparent and it made her throb at the thought of him.  
¨Promise me that I will be you´re only.¨ He whispered.  
¨Only if you promise to come back to me.¨ He pressed himself gently at her entrance.  
¨I promise.¨ He answered.  
She looked up to his eyes.  
¨Then I promise too.¨ She kissed him to seal the deal.  
He pushed into her gently, he could tell she had told the truth, this was her first time. He felt the resistance of her hymen and with a swift move it broke and recieved a small groan from her. He was slow knowing that the first time always hurt for women. She gripped his shoulders as she shook with the sensation. He simply waited for her to get used to him. After awhile she relaxed and he began to move. Slow long movements, she tensed with each move but soon got used to it and started to enjoy it. He nuzzled her neck, small grunts accompanied her small noises of approval. The speed got faster as his need grew stronger. The noises got louder. Her nails drew lines down his shoulders, causing him to arch against her, pushing deep and making her walls tremble with need.  
Finally, she ached against him, crying out in an orgasm that forced his orgasm as well. He threw back his head with the power of it and roared. Several mintues later her walls relaxed enough to release him. He flopped on the bed next to her and drew her to him.  
¨My love.¨ He rumbled. She smiled and snuggled against him.  
¨My only.¨ She answered.  
They fell asleep happy and finally not alone in the big world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I always felt sorry for D and just had to fix it. Plus who can´t love D hes just so pretty ;) I hope that I will get another work out soon. Maybe with a continuation Of this story but right now I am happy with it, though it is a bit short, I may lengthen it a bit...


End file.
